My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (рус. Лучше вместе) (название в приложении Discovery Family GO!), также известные как Digital Series — серия короткометражек "Девочек из Эквестрии", выпущенных на YouTube 17 ноября 2017 года.Exclusive: Check Out the Trailer for The New 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls' Digital Series. Расс Бёрлингейм. ComicBook.com (2017-10-19). Проверено 19 октября 2017. Первые четыре серии вышли в приложении Discovery Family GO! 2 ноября. В этом сериале у главных персонажей появляются новые костюмы. Производство Согласно сорежиссёру "Девочек из Эквестрии" Катрине Хэдли, серии производятся на DHX Media.K. (Lunchie) Hadley on Twitter: "@QuentinOwens11 - Just DHX". Катрина Хэдли. Twitter (2017-09-08). Проверено 13 сентября 2017. Новые костюмы девочек нарисовала знаменитая стилистка моды Лора Шуффман.=MLP: Equestria Girls - Celebrity Fashion Stylist Laura Schuffman's Inspiration. Hasbro. YouTube (2017-12-15). Проверено 15 декабря 2017. Когда Иши Руделла спросили, будут ли эпизоды подлиннее, тот ответил: "Может быть несколько более длинных эпизодов... вам просто нужно ждать и смотреть".Ishi Rudell on Twitter: @@darkwerehog - There may be some longer episodes... you’ll just have to wait and see." Иши Рудел. Twitter (2017-12-03). Проверено 15 декабря 2017. Эпизоды Каменное лицо thumb|right|200 px Каменное лицо ( ) — первая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 2 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 24 ноября (на русском — 25 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Мод Пай. Название является аллюзией на одноимённый фильм. Краткий пересказ В Кантерлотском музее естественной истории Мод Пай проводит скучную лекцию о камнях. Как только посетители музея от скуки чуть не начинают плакать, Пинки Пай, Рарити и Сумеречная Искорка с помощью силы своих кристаллов придают лекции больше блёсток. В конце лекции посетители приходят в восторг: одна девочка из фан-клуба Мод даже просит у неё автограф. Дружеская очередь Дружеская очередь '( ) — вторая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 2 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 17 ноября. Основные события тут разворачиваются вокруг Сансет Шиммер стоящей в очереди за компьютерной игрой. Пинки-нянька 'Пинки-нянька '( ) — третья короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 2 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 8 декабря. Тут показана Пинки Пай подрабатывающая няней и ее подопечная Лили Пад за которой Пинки должна присматривать. Королева кружков 'Королева кружков '( ) — четвертая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 2 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 1 декабря. В этой короткометражке Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш вновь находят повод посоревноваться по принадлежности к наибольшему числу школьных клубов. Overpowered '''Overpowered '( ) — пятая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 5 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 22 декабря. В этой короткометражке показана вся семерка главных героинь, тут Сансет Шиммер и её друзья учатся управлять своими магическими способностями. The Finals Countdown 'The Finals Countdown '( ) — шестая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 5 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 15 декабря. Эта короткометражка вновь посвящена всей семерке главных героинь, в этот раз Сумеречная Искорка (Научно-Искорка) помогает своим друзьям подготовиться к предстоящим экзаменам. Star Crossed 'Star Crossed '( ) — седьмая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 5 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 29 декабря. Эта короткометражка посвящена прогулке Сумеречной Искорке (Научно-Искорка) и Тимбер Спрусу . My Little Shop of Horrors 'My Little Shop of Horrors '( ) — восьмая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 8 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 5 января 2018 года. В этой короткометражке Сумеречная Искорка (Научно-Искорка) и Спайк ухаживают за садом Директора Селестии. Display of Affection 'Display of Affection '( ) — девятая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 8 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 19 января 2018 года. В этой короткометражке Рарити разрабатывает новый дизайн одежды в этом ей помогает Сансет Шиммер. A Little Birdie Told Me 'A Little Birdie Told Me '( ) — десятая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 8 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 12 января 2018 года. Эта короткометражка посвящена Флаттершай и Трикси в ней они решают математические уравнения в школе. Super Squad Goals '''Super Squad Goals ( ) — одиннадцатая короткометражка Better Together. Вышла в приложении Discovery Family GO! 8 ноября 2017 года и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 26 января 2018 года. Эта короткометражка посвящена всей семерке друзей, тут они в роли супер героев ловят грабителя. Road Trippin Road Trippin ( ) — двенадцатая короткометражка Better Together. Она была включена в качестве бонуса в цифровую версию фильма «My Little Pony в кино» 19 декабря 2017 года, а 2 марта 2018 года эта короткометражка была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube. В этой короткометражке группа Рэйнбумс на автобусе едет на свой музыкальный концерт стараясь не опоздать. Галерея Справки en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Категория:Девочки из Эквестрии Категория:Короткометражки